


NOBODY

by prayed



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: AMV, Angst, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prayed/pseuds/prayed
Summary: [Fan-made music video / AMV]Footage: Rick and MortySong: Nobody by Mitski
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Unity
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	NOBODY

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would put this up here so maybe anyone interested would see it. Finding even relevant stuff on Youtube is difficult. 
> 
> This is heavy Rick-centic angst. Spoiler warning for all 4 seasons currently released.
> 
> I haven’t edited video in some years but this was a pleasure to make. Thanks for watching.

&;amp;amp;amp;amp;lt;div&;amp;amp;amp;amp;gt;&;amp;amp;amp;amp;lt;small&;amp;amp;amp;amp;gt;&;amp;amp;amp;amp;lt;a href="https://youtubeembedcode.com/en"&;amp;amp;amp;amp;gt;youtubeembedcode en&;amp;amp;amp;amp;lt;/a&;amp;amp;amp;amp;gt;&;amp;amp;amp;amp;lt;/small&;amp;amp;amp;amp;gt;&;amp;amp;amp;amp;lt;/div&;amp;amp;amp;amp;gt;&;amp;amp;amp;amp;lt;div&;amp;amp;amp;amp;gt;&;amp;amp;amp;amp;lt;small&;amp;amp;amp;amp;gt;&;amp;amp;amp;amp;lt;a href="https://www.smartmenus.org/"&;amp;amp;amp;amp;gt;buy fast web traffic&;amp;amp;amp;amp;lt;/a&;amp;amp;amp;amp;gt;&;amp;amp;amp;amp;lt;/small&;amp;amp;amp;amp;gt;&;amp;amp;amp;amp;lt;/div&;amp;amp;amp;amp;gt;


End file.
